1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple tool for a punch press, and more specifically to a multiple tool for a punch press, in which a number of tools are arranged circularly in such a way that any one of them can be struck by a striker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An example of prior art multiple tool to be mounted on a turret punch press is disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined (Kokal) Patent Application No. 2-303636. However, the prior art multiple tool is of such a duplex structure that there are provided a stripper guide linked with an indexing device so as to be rotatable and movable up and down, and a punch carrier fitted to the stripper guide also so as to be movable up and down. Further, in this prior art multiple tool, punches (not used for a punching) of a plurality of punches of the multiple tool are moved up and down whenever the punch carrier is moved up and down.
In other words, in the prior art multiple tool, since the structure is of duplex type of the stripper guide and the punch carrier, there exists a problem in that the multiple tool is complicated in structure, low in precision, and high in cost. In addition, since the punches not used for a punching are moved up and down, another problem arises in that a rather complicated mechanism is needed to precisely position the punches.